


Protect (R.L)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Summary: Remus has an unexpected visitor after years.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Protect (R.L)

You held the cup of tea, hoping to feel the warmth in your hands. As soon as you took the first sip, you heard the front door slam shut, making you jump, and hot tea spill everywhere. 

You cursed under your breath before getting up. You daughter was climbing up the stairs, hoping to go unnoticed, but you stopped her. She turned around, covered in wounds and clothes had stains of blood on it. Her face held a very unbothered expression, like this was an everyday occurrence. She wasn’t even supposed to be back today, the holidays wouldn’t start for a few more days and you wondered how Dumbledore let students out like this, in this condition. 

“Where do you think you’re going, and what happened?” She rolled her eyes, that’s all she did really. You couldn’t remember the last time she actually smiled at you.

She didn’t say anything, and you glared at her, and she decided to finally speak up, “It’s nothing. By the way, Voldemort is back.”

You were furious, and scared but you wouldn’t let her know that. “I have told you not to take his name in this house before, or anywhere for that matter! It’s dangerous!”

She let out a bitter laugh, shaking her head “You’d know, wouldn’t you? It was your best friend’s husband who gave me this wound. So, how about your get off your fucking high horse and stop pretending like you care.”

“Lucius did this?” completely dismissing the language she used, you had bigger problems in hand right now. 

Your daughter nodded, “Luckily Remus Lupin saved me, and Harry Potter, and Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks – people who actually care, people who actually do good, unlike you mother!”

You climbed up the stairs and got closer to her, wanting to reach out but afraid of her reaction “What were you doing with all these people? They are dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!”

She sighed, tears falling down her eyes, “But they didn’t hurt me, they protected me. Your people hurt me.”

“They aren’t my people, I’ve told you before – I’m not that person anymore.” Your voice was quiet as you tried to explain.

She stepped down a few stairs, and was standing right in front of you. You were surprised when she pulled you into a hug, and sobbed. You rubbed her back, and she slowly pulled back. “Mrs Weasley said I could live with them, I’m just here to get my stuff.” 

With that, she went upstairs and you heard her bedroom door slam shut. You sat down on the stairs, not knowing what to do. She was all you had left. You didn’t want to lose her.

A while later, she was back downstairs with her suitcase. 

“You can’t just leave, what have I done wrong?” tears threatening to fall, something that felt so foreign. You hadn’t cried since her father died over ten years ago. He was a death eater, and not a very nice man. His death relieved you, but it still hurt, like death is meant to. 

“It’s not about what you did wrong, it’s about what you didn’t do right.” With that, she was gone. You were sad but more than that, you were angry. You apparated to the one person you wanted to yell at the most. The one person who had once promised you at your last year at Hogwarts that you would never have to deal with him again.

—

You banged on the wooden door, feeling the cold air hit your face as you waited. You continued banging the door until he opened it. 

He stood before you, his hair was a mess, scars on his cheek, and he looked weak and tired, as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Remus Lupin. Someone you didn’t think you’d have the displeasure of seeing again.

He looked at you, not saying anything so you pushed open the door aggressively and invited yourself in. “My daughter comes home covered in blood and bruises, then packs her bags and leaves for Molly Weasley’s house, you want to fill me in on anything?” you crossed your arms, waiting for a response. 

He finally spoke up, “At least she turned out better than her mother.” He walked past you, and to the kitchen counter, pouring himself a drink, before looking at you “Want one?” 

“How dare you? I turned out just fine Remus!” you were now breathing heavily, you were furious at him and his calm demeanor “Just because I was never a part of The Order, or wasn’t a Gryffindor like you and your pathetic friends, doesn’t mean I didn’t turn out okay.” 

He laughed bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief “Me and my pathetic friends? The same people who saved your daughters life from your pathetic friends?”

His voice was getting louder. Everyone knew Remus has the calm and collected man, but you knew there was more to him. 

-

Remus pointed his wand at you, “Back the fuck away from her,” he yelled as he stood in front of Lily Evans, his wand now pointing at you. Lily’s eyes widened at Remus’ tone, and so did yours. 

“You don’t even know what happened, Lupin!” you yelled back at him. 

Lily and you had gotten into a heated argument after the Slytherin vs Gryffindor quidditch match, and Lily decided to use her wand instead of her words, and just as you were about to pull your wand out, Remus showed up.

“Oh but I know you. You would go to any extent to hurt people, especially if they aren’t your friends.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at him, “It’s sweet of you to think I actually care enough to do that.”

He put his wand down, and came closer to you. You wanted to take a step back, but your mind knew he wouldn’t actually hurt you, so you stayed as his face was inches away from yours, “Stay away from us. It’s our last year here and I promise you, you will never have to see me again, or any of us.” And with that, Lily and him walked away. 

You realized Sirius and James were there too now, your eyes met Sirius’ for a second, he almost looked like he felt bad for you. James and him followed Lily and Remus, leaving you all alone.

-

He took another sip of his drink, “What do you want me to stay?” He looked at you, straight in the eyes.

His honesty took you off guard “I don’t – I don’t know, okay? Why was she hurt?” You realized that the main reason you were here was to get answers about your daughter, why she left and why she was in that state. 

“She is part of Dumbledore’s Army. She fought against evil, with her friends and with the order at her side. Malfoy hurt her, but before he could do any more damage, I intervened.” 

You now sat down on the sofa, hands shaking “I can’t – I can’t let her do this, okay? He will kill her Remus!”

You were once a death eater, but after your husband’s death, you realized you didn’t want that life anymore. You never had wanted it. So you walked away from it, despite several warnings about how The Dark Lord will eventually seek revenge, he abhorred people who quit. You spent the last ten years moving from place to place, keeping your daughter safe. She was your whole life, and now she had walked away from you.

“The Order and Dumbledore’s Army – we protect our own, she is one of us. We don’t turn on each other like your lot.” He seethed in anger.

“Why do you keep bringing that up?”

He set his glass down, “Because your friend almost killed your daughter today! And instead of knocking on his door, you are knocking on mine. I’m done, we’re done.” His voice had gotten louder, reminding you of the last time he yelled at you.

You chuckled bitterly, holding your tears back “He’s not my friend! Narcissa has been helping me from time to time, helping me stay undetected so that I can protect my daughter!” You were now yelling too, as you stood up.

“The only person she needs protection from is you.” You stayed silent, not knowing what to say and so, he continued, “You know who would have raised her better? Sirius.”

You laughed, “oh from where? Azkaban? Sure he would have been a great parent while he was rotting in there.”

“Don’t you dare say anything about him, he was innocent and you know that!” 

You should have known coming here was a bad idea. Maybe you should have gone to Lucius instead, and killed him. 

“He never even told your daughter that he was her uncle. Only because you never wanted her to know your true roots.”

You looked at him, tears forming in your eyes once again “You know nothing about me.”

He laughed bitterly, “You remember the day Lily and you fought, and I yelled at you? Sirius yelled at me after that. He said despite everything, you were still his sister, his family.”

“Don’t lie to me.” You hissed, tears slipping from your eyes.

“I’m not. Despite everything, he still cared about you.” He shrugged, as if the notion was absurd to him “I always wondered why. You were so unkind to him, every single day.”

Once again, you sat down, your legs unable to keep you up “Stop. I swear, if you say another word, I’ll leave.”

Remus poured you a drink, and handed it to you. “I’m just happy he got to see his niece, see her fight. She looks a lot like you, you know?” You now had tears flowing down your cheeks, no one had ever seen you cry before other than your daughter. Even when your husband died, you had a stone cold face throughout the funeral. He continued talking, ignoring the tears streaming down your face “She’s doing so well. She won Gryffindor 70 points last year. She’s even dating a Weasley.” You looked up at him.

“She is?” you chuckled, you could imagine her father tossing and turning in his grave at the thought of his daughter dating a Weasley.

He nodded, smiling “One of the twins, George. He’s a really nice, sweet kid.”

You wished you had known. You felt sad about the fact that in the midst of protecting her, you missed out on her teenage years and experiences. You wished she would come tell you about George or seek some advice. You never even gave her ‘the talk.’ Being so wrapped up in trying to do what you thought was the right thing, you missed out on everything that really mattered. Now, Molly Weasley would raise her and you won’t even get invited to her wedding. 

You had zoned out, and you felt Remus’ hand on yours, “You can still fix your relationship with her.”

Nodding, you looked at him, “Maybe I can tell her about her uncle? Let Sirius spend some time with her, you know?”

Remus looked at you, his eyes had now softened but held a profound sadness “He’s dead.”

“No – no because, she said he was – he was there, right?” Remus nodded, “Bellatrix got to him.”

You hadn’t spoken to Sirius in years, but he was still your brother and you had now missed any possible opportunity of having a relationship with him, and more importantly you had deprived your daughter of one too. You stood up, “uh, I – I should go. I’m sorry I barged in like this.”

You started walking to the door but Remus stopped you, a hand gently resting on your arm “Next week we’re having a funeral of sorts for Sirius at the Borrow, you should come.” 

You shook your head no, “everyone there hates me, I can’t do that. Especially not when they’re mourning someone.” 

He sighed, “I’ll be there, and whatever has happened, you’re still sister. Plus, you can see your daughter.”

You agreed to go to the funeral. You left Remus’ house and went back to your empty one. Your bedroom had a drawer full of pictures, and you picked one up from when Sirius and you were maybe five years old, and you cried.

That night, you cried yourself to sleep, for the first time ever, you didn’t care about anything, and you let your emotions consume you. 

—

It was the day of the funeral, and you hadn’t heard from your daughter in a week. You were looking forward to seeing her. Remus was kind enough to come to your house and then apparate to the burrow with you. He knocked on your door, and looked at you from head to toe when you opened it. 

“What? Is something wrong?” 

He just chuckled, “you just – you look very posh?”

You rolled your eyes at him, “what do you want me to wear?”

“Just lose the hat, maybe?” And so, you did. Before he could complain about anything else, both of you apparated to the Burrow. 

The first person you saw was Molly Weasley, who looked surprised, “oh! It’s you. Well, uh – welcome home. I know it isn’t much, but-”

“It’s lovely, Molly,” you smiled at her, she nodded her head and went to the kitchen. You turned to look at Remus, “I feel so out of place.” 

“Aren’t you glad I made you take that hideous hat off?” He asked with a smirk.

“Oh piss off, Lupin.” You rolled your eyes at him, a smile on your face.

You heard footsteps, and there she was, with a tall red haired boy you assumed was George. 

“Mother, what are you doing here?” George’s eyes widened when he realized you were her mother, he stood up straight, hoping to make a good first impression. 

You cleared your throat, not knowing what to say, you turned to look at Remus for some assistance, “George and I have some work to do, so we’ll leave you to it.”

With that they left, you and your daughter stood there in silence. 

“Did you know Sirius Black, then? Did you go to school with him?” She asked, you knew that once you told her the truth, it would open a can of worms, but you were prepared for that. 

“Sirius is – well was my brother. I took your father’s last name, and I hid my identity from you for as long as I could. I did it to protect you, but clearly I messed up. And now – now he’s dead and you will never get to know your uncle, and I take onus of that. I’m really sorry.”

She sat down on the sofa, her eyes not meeting yours. You went and knelt down on the floor, in front of her. 

“Please forgive me. I – I should have told you, I just didn’t want you hurt.”

Her eyes finally met yours, “so you are from the Black family?” you nodded, “and Sirius was my uncle?” you nodded again, “and he was killed by my aunt?” you nodded again. 

“I haven’t spoken to Bellatrix in very long, but if I ever do, I will make sure I do the right thing this time around.” You promised, hands squeezing your daughter’s.

She hugged you, and you hugged her back. You held on her to her like your life depended on it. She pulled back and looked at you, “Can you tell me more about him?”

You nodded, “I can, but I think Remus would do a better job than me. He was more of a family to Sirius than I ever could be.” You were crying again, you seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Remus and George were back in the room. George sat next to her, pulling her in a hug while Remus sat next to you on the floor. You pulled out the picture of Sirius and you from your purse and handed it to her, “He’d always yank my hair and then mother would yell at him for hours,” you let out a small laugh through the tears, remembering the countless number of times Sirius and you fought and made up as kids. 

She looked at the picture and smiled, “his hair was always curly then.” 

You nodded, “Yes.” 

George cleared his throat from beside her, and your daughter blushed a little, “of course, mother – this is George, my boyfriend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, she always talks about how good your pumpkin pies are!” He said, smiling widely.

“She does?” both of them nodded before Molly called them to help, and they left.

You turned and looked at Remus, “did you hear that? She talks about my pumpkin pies!” He smiled, “I would love to try them out sometime.”

You tilted your head and looked at him, “Are you flirting with me, Lupin?”

He shook his head no, a small smile on his lips “as if.”

—

Everyone was gathered around, saying a few words about Sirius and what he meant to them. It was finally Remus’ turn, and he stayed silent. You turned to look at him and saw a tear roll down his face, you grabbed his and squeezed it. You felt him squeeze it back gently as he took a deep breath, “Sirius was – was my best friend and I will miss him every single day. I will make sure the world knows what a great man he was and how he fought for the people he loved, until the very end.”

You were trying really hard to hold back your tears. You realized everyone had spoken and they were now looking at you, waiting for you to say something. Remus held on to your hand and whispered from beside you, “you don’t have to do this.”

You looked up at him and gave him a small smile, “I want to.”

“If he’s looking down at everyone right now he’s probably wondering why I’m here and holding his best friend’s hand,” you heard a few chuckles, “I wish I didn’t mess up like I did, Sirius. I miss you and I love you, always.” 

With that, everyone raised their wands to the sky. 

—

A few days later you were in your kitchen making a pumpkin pie and your daughter walked into the kitchen, “what’s the occasion?”

“Uh – well it’s for Remus. Like a thank you for saving your life.”

Your daughter raised an eyebrow, “that’s all it is? A thank you?”

You nodded, “go get changed and we can go together.” She shook her head no, “I have work to do, you should go ahead.”

You rolled your eyes, “don’t get any ideas.”

She shrugged and went back to her room. You got changed, packed the pumpkin pie, but before you left you put your hat on, smiling at the memory. You then apparated to his house and knocked on the door.

He opened it, looking surprised, “to what do I owe this pleasure?” He opened the door wider to let you in, this time you didn’t have to push your way through.

“I got you some pumpkin pie, as a thank you and a sorry, for everything.”

He stepped closer to you, as close as he could with your hat in the way, “the last time you stood like this you told me I’d never see you again.”

He gently took your hat off, held your hand and placed a gentle kiss on your lips, “I intend on seeing you as much as I can this time around.”

You blushed, you hadn’t been kissed in a very long time, “shall we eat?”

Remus chuckled, “of course, love.”

——–

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is posted on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/obsessedwithrandomthings


End file.
